I'll Be Your Danna
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori is Mr. Popular Playboy. Deidara is the nerd. Sasori can't help but fall in love with him. The redhead finds himself stuck between reputation and Deidara. The fall dance is coming up. Which will he choose?


_Warnings: slight abuse, major fluffiness, shonen-ai, and mention of drugs._

_Disclaimer: Me no own! I wish I did however! Maybe some day I will...-is shot-_

_Preview Image: AkioKuro on deviantart c:_

* * *

><p>Shock. That was the emotion Deidara was feeling. Shock. Why? The most cutest and popular guy had asked him to the fall dance. Who might you ask? Sasori Akasuna. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue. Simply because Sasori would ask out a popular girl. But this was nerdy librarian assistant Deidara. "so will you go with me?" How in the world did this ever happen?<p>

_Day before~_

_Sasori rested his head on his hand, staring dreamily out in the crowd of people at lunch. "hey dude, what the hell you staring at?" one of Sasori's friends Hidan asked. The redhead didn't move to look at him, but instead simply sighed before answering, "nobody"_

_Hidan snorted and laughed, "ohhhh so you are staring at someone. I don't recall ever saying it was somebody" he teased. Sasori swatted at him, "go away you asshole"_

_It was true. Sasori was staring at someone. It wasn't just someone to him though. This person was special, smart, and down right beautiful. The redhead sighed. The person he was staring at was no other than Deidara Iwa. His long blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and small figure. He was just so damn cute!_

_"okey dude. I don't know who the hell you're staring at. But damn she must be a fine ass looking chic. I bet you wanna fuck her don't you" Hidan laughed before patting his back._

_There was the problem. Being popular meant being the playboy. Meaning he was suppose to be as straight as Hugh Hefner (1). But, in fact Sasori was gay. Every time he made a date with a girl, he would have his cousin Matt, who was practically his twin brother, and pretend to be himself and fuck him. It didn't bother Matt since he was bi. But everyone in the school believed he nearly fucked the whole girl population._

_He sighed once more. Damn blonde. He made Sasori just wanna run up to him and ask him out. But who was he kidding? Deidara wouldn't go out with him! The blonde probably believed the whole player act and would think Sasori would just use him for his body. But, Sasori didn't want that! He just wanted to hold the lil cute blonde in his arms. He bit his bottom lip when he seen Deidara's lunch go onto the floor. A couple of guys were messing with him again and Sasori couldn't do a thing. Well he could, but it would look bad on him. But did he really care?_

_Sasori was chewing on his lip trying to decide. The guys were bigger than the blonde, but about the same size as himself. He got up, leaving his tray on the table. "what do you get out of hurting him?"he asked, grabbing the other male's shoulder and pulling him back. "Akasuna. Standing up for people, huh?" Sasori rolled his eyes, "I just think it's stupid how people hurt others for fun. Others have feelings too" the other male scoffed, "and now the great Akasuna is preaching. I'm so sca-" he was cut off by a fist making contact with his jaw. The other's eyes widen as he looked up at Sasori. "as you were saying?" Sasori smirked._

_The guys ran off, the leader scrambling to his feet before running off also. Sasori chuckled and turned to the blonde, putting a hand out to help the blonde up. Deidara took it, said a small thanks, grabbed his stuff, and ran off. Sasori smiled softly, 'his hands were so soft...' he thought._

_That was the first time they ever made contact with each other. Every now and then when they would see each other in the hall, Sasori would smile at the blonde. And Deidara would give a shy smile back with pink dusted cheeks. But, however just because Sasori was a player and athlete, yes athlete he ran track, that didn't mean he had perfect grades. He was currently failing ICP, Int. Chemistry and Physics. So, his teacher had given him a tutor. He agreed and went to meet his tutor in the library. Little did he know, who was going to be his tutor._

_After school~_

_Sasori looked around the library, it was quiet and empty. His teacher had emailed his tutor, and the tutor had said to meet here. He shrugged and walked around looking for a good place to nap. He had had many tutors before for this subject. But, he got so bored he couldn't help but nap. So now it was just a regular nap session to him. Before he was about to sit down, he saw a blonde reading a book at another table. 'Deidara' his heart thumped uncontrollably as he walked over to him. "hey" he said with a smile, "mind if I sit here?" the blonde blushed and shook his head much. Sasori pulled the seat out and sat. "hm? ICP books?" he reached over a grabbed one. "..." he went quiet for a moment, "are you the one who's gonna tutor me?" Sasori asked._

_Deidara nodded and Sasori let out a dreamy sigh. Just what he needed! A 'date' with Deidara. "ano...so what are you having trouble with Sasori Sama, un?" the blonde asked quietly. Sasori stared at the blonde. 'ohmaigod...he has the cutest voice in the world! And his little speech habbit! And...ohmaiflippingoodnessPeingod...he called me Sasori Sama' Sasori thought trying to consume everything which was said. "Sasori Sama?" the blonde got closer to the redhead, leaning up more. Sasori blinked and blushed. "ah! Sorry...right...I just need help with a bit of everything." Deidara nodded, "we'll start in chapter one and work our way up. Sound good, un?" Sasori nodded and grabbed a text book, following Deidara's examples._

_Sasori sat and payed attention to Deidara the whole time. He did the problems that Deidara told him to. He followed the instructions and got every answer right. During that time, he had scooted his seat closer to the blonde's. The redhead was so happy right now nothing could break his spirit. "un. You got it right!" Deidara smiled as he checked the last problem. "next time we can work on chapter two. You did good Sasori Sama" the blonde looked up at Sasori. The redhead smiled back, "thanks. I only did good cause you're a great tutor" he said with a flirting tone. Deidara blushed and gave a small laugh. "are you gonna stay here awhile?" Sasori asked, once all his stuff was put up in his backpack. He asked this because he saw the blonde had yet to move._

_Deidara nodded. Sasori sat back down and put his backpack on the side of the table. "what are you doing?" Deidara pulled out a sketch book. "drawing, un. I love art" Sasori about fainted. Deidara was a god! So perfect for Sasori! "I love art too" the blonde took out a pencil, "really, un?" "yeah, I like to make puppets and occasionally draw" "that's cool" Sasori smiled, "you think so?" Deidara nodded. "thanks" the redhead smiled. Things couldn't get any better than this! Since his seat was already close to the blonde, he rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder._

_"u-un? Sasori Sama...what are you doing?" Sasori smiled, "watching you draw, of course" he said softly into Deidara's ear. Deidara blushed hotly and continued to draw. "that's really good" "th-thanks" once Deidara was finished, he gathered his stuff. "aw, leaving so soon?" Sasori asked as he watched the blonde pick his stuff up. "un. My dad will get worried if I come home late" Sasori nodded. He walked out with the blonde and then before they went their separate ways, "do you walk" "un' Sasori thought for a moment, "I could drive you home if you like" Deidara shook his head, "I'll be fine, thanks though" he said before running off. Sasori sighed and watched as Deidara ran home. "so cute" he shook his head before heading to his car._

_Every other day after school, Sasori would meet up with Deidara and study. He now had a B in his class. "Dei Chan~ lookie at my test!" he sang happily, glomping the blonde from behind. Deidara laughed, "alright, let's see" Sasori handed him the test, still hugging the blonde form behind his chin resting on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara looked over the test and nodded, "that's great, un! I'm proud of you!" he turned around and hugged the taller male back. Sasori blushed and held the other closer to him. God this felt great! "ano...Sasori Sama...you can let go now" Deidara blushed._

_Sasori laughed, "right sorry." he said letting go of the blonde, even though he didn't want to. Sasori sighed dreamily before shaking his head and speaking once more. "hey Dei Chan, you going to the fall dance?" he asked. Deidara shook his head, "no, I don't see a real reason to go since I would just be there alone anyways" the redhead bit his bottom lip. Now was his chance. "Deidara..." the blonde looked back at the redhead, "un, Sasori Sama?" Sasori's cheeks dusted pink before he asked, "will you go to the fall dance with me"_

And this is where Deidara had been shocked. "so...will you go with me?" "you're asking m-me, un?" the blonde pointed to himself. Sasori nodded, "yeah. I want to go to the dance with you. I really like you Dei Chan." Sasori offered a sweet genuine smile. The blonde blushed, "I-I don't know, un..." he looked away a bit saddened. Sasori frowned, "is this because I'm known as the playboy here?" he asked. He really didn't want Deidara to believe that. "un"

Sasori grabbed the blonde's hand, letting it loosely hang in his. "I'm not really like that you know? I don't sleep around with girls or anything. I can barely stand to even kiss them" Deidara just let his hand stay in Sasori's, "then why do they say they had s-" "my cousin" "huh?" Sasori gripped the blonde's hand, "my cousin does it for me. We look almost identical. He knows how I feel about sleeping around so he offered to play as me when it happens" Deidara nodded, "if I say yes, do you promise it's just gonna be me, un?" Sasori brought the boy's hand up to his lips, softly kissing it. "I promise" the blonde smiled lightly and hugged Sasori. The redhead blushed and hugged him back.

"are you walking home again?" Sasori asked, once more resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder like usual. "un" the redhead hummed in response. This position wasn't to out of the ordinary, except now Deidara was sitting on Sasori's lap, the redhead's arms around his waist. "how come you won't ever let me drive you home?" he asked snuggling the blonde closer, inhaling his candy like scent. "because, I can't let my dad know" Deidara whispered.

"does he hurt you?" Sasori asked, seriously. "no, it's just...he ain't too fond of me liking guys" Dedara replied, finishing his sketch. "you don't have to worry about me, un" Sasori sighed, "alright...but I do care about you, you know?" he said, kissing the blonde's cheek. Deidara smiled and leaned into Sasori's arms. "un, thanks" "welcome" they sat their a bit longer before Deidara eventually had to go.

_"_I'll call you later, un" Deidara said as they went to part ways. Sasori nodded, "alright. Now come here and give me a kiss" he pouted. Deidara laughed and stood on his tippy toes, pecking the redhead's cheek. "there. Bye, Sasori" Sasori smiled, "you better call" he teased. "bye~" Deidara laughed, before running home.

The redhead understood why Deidara only had kissed his cheek and the reason was perfectly fine with him. Deidara had yet to have his first kiss, he assumed, so he was saving it for when he knew it felt right. And since Sasori really liked him, he respected this. Tomorrow, he promised himself that they would officially show they were a couple!

~later that day~

Sasori picked up his cell phone as soon as it rang the first time, not even giving the ring tone a chance to finish. "hello?" "_hey, un_" the redhead smiled, "hey, Dei Chan~" the other laughed from the other line. "whatcha doin?" Sasori asked. "_drawing_" Deidara replied. "hm...I see. You draw enough don't you think" Sasori chuckled. The blonde laughed a bit more, "_enough is never enough_" Sasori laughed, "thank you for your great words of advice Old Wise One!~" he teased. They both laughed, "_you enjoy teasing me don't you, un?_" "noooo, of course not~ so what are you drawing anyways?"

"_you_" Sasori smiled and laid on his stomach, much like a teenage girl would. "me? Aw how sweet~" he knew from instinct that Deidara was blushing. "oh shut up you" he giggled.

They continued to talk for about three more hours before Deidara said he had to go. "awww~ fine" Sasori pouted, "byeeee Dei Chan~" Deidara giggled, "_bye Sasori_" Sasori sighed as he hung up. He wanted to talk more to the blonde damn it. He smiled. At least he had him. Though one thing did bother him. Every time Deidara mentioned his father, he would be tense like he was scared of him or something. It made him worry that Deidara was getting abused at home. And the fact that he couldn't ever walk his boyfriend home just made him believe his own theory.

~the next day~

Sasori was waiting against his car for his little blonde. People gave him weird looks when they saw him, leaning against his car with crossed arms. Soon enough Deidara had arrived. Sasori smiled when Deidara walked up to him shyly. The redhead leaned over and kissed cheek and gently grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Other students stared at the new couple and word spread fast. Sasori the player was taken by the nerd Deidara.

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "I'm sorry about all this" he whispered. All day his lover had been harassed by the whole girl population. Deidara leaned into his arms, "it's fine, un. It can't be helped. You were already popular then you asked me out, it only makes sense that they'll try to stop it, un" Sasori frowned, "people shouldn't be so stereotype" he kissed his cheek. "come on let's get some lunch" Deidara nodded and walked down to the cafeteria, holding Sasori's hand.

Sasori glared at everyone who dared stare at them. Many girls approached Sasori at the table him and the blonde was sitting at. "Sasori Sama~ why would you date this loser? What about the fun time we had together" she said trying to persuade the other. "or what about the time we did it in my parent's bed" another girl said. Sasori nearly deadpanned. How stupid was Matt? "you don't need the blonde bimbo. Why would you when you can get any of us you want" another girl then knocked the blonde's tray off the table. "whoops~" she acted innocently.

Deidara looked down and bit his bottom lip. Once Sasori saw Deidara, his eyes narrowed and he stood up slamming his hands on the table. "listen here. I'll say this only once. I didn't have fun with any of you. In fact that was my cousin! And if you don't start leaving me and my boyfriend alone, I will rip every pretty little hair out of your big head. So kindly fuck off!" the girls, now scared went running to the other side of the cafeteria.

Sasori sighed, "I'm sorry" he hugged the blonde who cried silently into his chest. The redhead rubbed his back soothingly. He had to fix this. "come on Dei" he said taking his love away from the cafeteria, glaring at everyone. He took them to the restroom, helping Deidara put himself back together. "thank you, un..." he hugged Sasori. The redhead embraced the blonde and sighed contently. "we still have a good forty minutes left. Wanna go to Mc Donald's?" Deidara giggled, "Mc Donald's? Really, un?" Sasori laughed, "well yeah. Don't you just wanna eat a happy meal? I feel like a pregnant lady craving chocolate" Deidara laughed, "alright, un"

~later that day~

"pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" Sasori whined a bit. Deidara blushed, "why do you wanna pick me up so bad, un?" the redhead huggled the blonde. "because walking is dangerous! What if some pedobear were to kidnap you!" Deidara laughed, "no pedobear is gonna get me" "pleaseeeee" Deidara blushed, "ah fine...but it's embarrassing where I live, un" Sasori kissed his burning cheeks, "it doesn't matter where you live. I'll still love you anyways" Deidara's cheeks brightened red, "you l-love me?" Sasori's eyes widened and he blushed as well, "ah! Uhmmm I mean, I really l-like you...ahhh, uhmmmmm" he continued to mumble. Deidara giggled and gwomped Sasori, "aw, I love you too, Sasori" he kissed the redhead on the cheek. Sasori blushed, "alright" he smiled.

"So you excited about the dance?" Sasori asked, as he helped Deidara decorate the gym. "un. I mean I am going with you" he smiled. Sasori gave a smile in return. "oi! redhead!" the redhead turned around to see a girl with blue hair. "come over here and help would ya?" she asked. Sasori looked at Deidara. The blonde laughed, "go on Sasori. She ain't gonna eat you. Her name is Konan" Ssaori nodded and walked over to the blue haired girl. "ah thanks. You're a tall guy, mind hanging this up for me?" "not at all" he smiled and took the banner before climbing up the latter and starting to hang it. "I would ask Kisame, but he had football practice today" Sasori nodded, "Konan, right?" She nodded. "Sasori" he said. "there you go" he said when the banner was up. "thank you, Sasori" she smiled and then began to set up some other stuff.

Sasori nodded and walked back to Deidara. "what do you think, un?" "It's beautiful" Sasori said. Deidara had set up the picture background. It was a autumn scenery to match the dance. Couples or friends would stand in front of it and get their picture taken. "you drew it?" Deidara nodded. "you did an amazing job" Sasori whispered in his ear. "but, you know whats even more beautiful?" "what, un?" "you" Sasori smiled and kissed his cheek. Deidara blushed and hugged his boyfriend. "ah Sasori, you're too sweet!" he giggled. "I try" Sasori laughed.

~later that day~

"_ano...Sasori, what should I wear. I really don't have anything nice, un_" Deidara asked over the phone. "hm, well wear whatever is comfortable. Im wearing skinny jeans with a white dress shirt and tie, with some DC's" the line went silent. "_merr, to you rich boy_" Deidara joked. "n'awww I'm sorry Dei Chan. hm. How bout I come over a little early and help you? I could like be all ninja like and go through your window." the blonde laughed on the other line. "_alright, if you want. Make sure you don't park near the house though. I told my dad I would be going over to Konan's._" "so your dad lets you go to a girl's house, but not a guys?" "_un_"

"pfffttt, whatever." Sasori laughed, "I'll be there around 8:50" "_alright, see you then_" "okey, loves~" Deidara giggled, "_love you too, un_" they hung up and got ready. Sasori's grandmother knocked on his room door. "hm? Come in?" the old woman walked in, "so you're going to the dance after all" she smirked. "ah shut up granny! Just so you know I got a date so hmn" he stuck his tongue out. She laughed and grabbed his tongue, pulling it. "now now, where's your manners?" she asked. Sasori pulled away and spit, "saved for my date, and now I have your old people germs in my mouth." he joked and went to brush his teeth. His grandmother followed, "so who is the lucky girl?" "boy" "oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "granny, I'm gay..."

Their was silence before she nodded, "well, alright! It's whatever feels good in your heart, boy" she smiled. "mahhh, thanks granny" he smiled, and finished brushing his teeth before hugging the old hag. "sooooo, do I get to meet him?" she asked. Sasori whipped his head up at her, "why do you need to meet him? You'd just embarrass meeeeee" he whined. She laughed, "oh now hush. Oh! I just remembered!" she ran out of the bathroom before quickly returning. "this is for you!" she said handing him a box. "a box?" she laughed, "open it, boy" he raised an eye brow and opened it. "whaaa...granny I'm not a girl" he said.

She smacked him on the back, nearly knocking him over, "bwaaahaha, that was a gift to your mother from your father" Sasori's eyes widened, "seriously?" she nodded, "would you like to hear the story. It's not that long" Sasori looked at the time, "alright"

~8:50pm~

Sasori parked outside the woods and walked quietly through the woods, making his way to Deidara's. When he reached he saw why Deidara didn't want him to come and thought it was embarrassing. The house was old and falling apart. The white paint was chipping away, the front door look liked it went through hell and some of the steps were broken. One window was busted in and their was a dark arora that seem to surround the house.

This changed no thought of Deidara for Sasori though. Some how he managed to climb through the window and was inside. The inside wasn't as bad as it was outside, but it still looked like someone had a bar fight inside. Their was beer bottles smashed all over the place and possibly dried blood. He looked around, trying to see where Deidara's bedroom would be. He listened to doors, hearing if anyone was in there. The house was bigger on the inside, than it looked on the outside. Finally he came to a dead end. Their was a latter that connected to the top. He climbed up as quietly as he could, which was hard since the old latter creaked. It must have been the attic. He heard a small whimper and saw a light go off quickly in the back. He walked towards where he heard the whimper.

He pulled out his cell phone and used it as a flashlight. Sasori hoped that no one could hear him from below the attic. He didn't want to be caught and possibly killed by Deidara's father. Nor, did he want Deidara to get hurt.

He moved some boxes away and saw a bed. In the back it was like a small room. Their was a dresser, bed, night stand, and an antique mirror. He looked around and noticed a phone sitting on top of the night stand. The bed looked like it had been slept in. his first guess was this had to be Deidara's room. His theory was proven when he saw text books on a bookshelf which that had now shown itself. Beside it was a door. It seemed like a closet at the most.

Sasori put his hand on the knob and turned it. His eyes widened as he saw Deidara sitting inside, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down resting on his folded arms. "Deidara...?" he whispered, crouching down. The blonde tensed a bit. Sasori frowned and crawled inside the closet and sat next to the blonde. "Dei Chan, come here" the blonde sniffled and crawled onto the redhead's lap, his arms wrapping around the taller male's neck. Sasori held the blonde and rubbed his back.

"what happened?" he asked softly. "nothing..." Deidara whispered, just resting his head on Sasori's shoulder. "Dei..." the blonde snuggled closer to Sasori. "my dad just came home a bit drunk, un..." Sasori sighed, he could already guess what had happened. "I have something for you" "you do?" Sasori nodded, "yeah, here" he dug around his pocket a bit, before pulling it out and handing it to Deidara. "i-it's beautiful, un..." Deidara whispered. "it was my mother's." the blonde's eyes widened, "why are you giving it to me?" "well, see. My farther gave my mother this necklace.(2) When she died giving birth to me, my father took it as a memory. But he died when I was around eight. My father told my grandmother, on his death bed, that he wanted me to give it to some I truly would love and hold onto forever"

Deidara's eyes watered and he hugged Sasori tighter. "th-thank you Sasori" he cried. Sasori held him closer and smiled. They sat their for a couple of minutes before Deidara said that the should get ready to leave soon. "I told you I don't have much, un" he mumbled into Sasori's chest, as they looked through Deidara's clothes. "hm...how bout you wear this shirt and these pants?" he suggested pulling out a long black and white striped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. "alright, un..." he blushed a bit. "oh I get it" Sasori chuckled and turned around, "I won't look"

The sound of ruffling clothes caught Sasori's attention, but didn't look. "okey, un" Deidara said. Sasori turned around. "you look beautiful" he smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek. Deidara blushed and hugged Sasori. "ahh...you smell good, un" he giggled. Sasori laughed, "well the dance starts at nine. So I think we should go before we get locked out. Deidara nodded.

The two went out separate ways. Sasori out the window and Deidara through the door. They met up outside his house and walked to Sasori's car. The two made it just in time for the dance.

It was the best night Deidara had ever had. They had gotten their picture taken, they talked to friends, and danced to some songs. He felt as if nothing could go wrong.

"alright ya'll we gonna take it slow, so grab your mate and have a dance" the dj said before a slow song came on. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and kissed it, "may I have this dance?" he asked charmingly. The blonde blushed and nodded. Sasori smiled and out to the dance floor. Deidara smiled and rest his head on Sasori's shoulder, when he was pulled close. Sasori wrapped his arms around the smaller male's hips. Girls glared as the saw Sasori dancing with the blonde. And some just went to find a guy to dance with themselves. Sasori could careless. He had his little blonde in his arms like he wanted.

"hm...Sasori Danna" the blonde blushed. "Danna?" Sasori asked. "un...cause that's what you are. My Danna" Sasori smiled and moved closer, their lips brushing. "alright, Dei Chan. For you," he gently pressed their lips together. "I'll be your Danna"

* * *

><p><em>1). guy who owns playboy<em>

_2). I'll leave it to your imagination to make up what it looks like._


End file.
